Son Gohan (Senior)
| romaji = | other = じいちゃん|Son Gohan-jīchan}}Daizenshū 7, page 81 Grandpa GohanFUNimation Dub |ref =''Daizenshū 4'', page 65 | universe = 7th Universe | galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies | status = Deceased | race = Earthling | birthplace = Earth | birthday = Age 658 | age = 92''Daizenshū 7'', page 81 | gender = Male | height = 158.5 cm/5'2" | weight = 50.8 kg/112 lbs. | measurements = |group =kame | english = | japanese = (Dragon Ball • Z'') (''Kai) | affiliation = Kame-Sen Style School | previous affiliation = | occupation = Martial artist | previous occupation = | partner = Annin | previous partner = | base of operations = East District 439, Earth | anime debut = DB073 | manga debut = Volume 9, Chapter 104 | movie debut = | family = * Son Gokū (adoptive grandson) * Chi-Chi (adoptive granddaughter-in-law) * Son Gohan (adoptive great-grandson) * Son Goten (adoptive great-grandson) * Pan (adoptive great-great granddaughter) | techniques= * Jan Ken * Kamehameha * Turtle Hermit Style Fūrinkazan | tools = }} }} is a Human-type Earthling, and the adoptive grandfather of Son Gokū. He died before the start of Dragon Ball series, accidentally killed by a young Gokū. Gokū's son, Son Gohan was honorably named after him. Background Gohan was a martial artist , trained under Muten Rōshi along with Gyūmaō when he was young. According to Muten Rōshi, Gohan and Gyūmaō were close friends, both delivered milk, just like Gokū and Kuririn did later as part of their training under him. Son Gohan became the adoptive grandfather of Gokū when he found him near the landing site of his space pod when he was a toddler. Naming him because Gokū fell from the sky, Gohan took him in and passed on his martial arts knowledge to the boy.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 11, pp. 10-11 He also warned Gokū to never look at a full moon and to stay indoors on nights of one; implying that Gokū had already transformed into a Great Monkey before, and Gohan managed to survive the first time. However, until one night when Gokū stepped outside to relieve himself, then glanced at the full moon, he transformed into a Great Monkey, and went on a rampage, killing Gohan, though because Gokū did not remember what he did. Years later when fighting Vegeta and getting a familiar feeling from his form, Gokū finally realized all the destruction caused by the "monster" he never saw that Son Gohan warned him about was in fact, him. Personality Son Gohan is a kind and loving man, enough to adopt Gokū when he found him in the woods. It is likely much of Gokū's personality and morality came from him. According to Gokū, Gohan had good manners and acted very well towards ladies. Gohan may have been popular with the ladies, or perverted just like Muten Rōshi. Appearance Gohan is a short, stubby old man with small dark eyes and a bushy white mustache. He wears a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consists of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and wears a hat. Abilities Son Gohan was a gifted martial artist, having been trained by the Kame-Sennin years before his adoptive grandson would take up the same master. He had a penchant for creating unique martial arts techniques, such as the Jan Ken, a clever technique with multiple usages in battle. He is capable of manipulating his ki to an extent, as Gohan can use the Kamehameha — though Kame-Sennin still exceeded him in skill at the time of Gohan's death.Dragon Ball Adventure Guide Dragon Ball Uranai Baba Arc Legacy Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Martial Arts Teachers Category:Grandparents